Tobias Pines
Tobias Pines is a reincarnation of Bill Cipher who is cursed by Bill's bad karma to have perpetual bad luck. In contrast to his prior incarnation, Toby is sweet and kind-hearted. He was raised by Alcor, who begrudgingly took him in after finding him living on the streets. History He and his twin sister Ella were orphans raised in a cloister/church, until said cloister/church burned down. He lost his twin in the fire and the left side of his face was severely burned, ruining that eye. After that, he entered foster care, though his usual bad luck meant that he landed in the care of a couple more interested in even the minor stipend paid to foster parents than in Toby's own well-being. Assuming that this was further punishment for wishing his situation would improve, he initially resigned himself to his fate. Then, one night, he panicked and ran away due to the threat of abuse on top of the neglect. At this point he was left to fend for himself on the streets. Even though he barely managed to find enough food for himself, he still fed what he could to stray animals he had befriended. Various supernatural beings followed him to take revenge on Bill, these being the main source of his bad luck. Dipper found him starving and suffering on the streets. He had been waiting for a chance to get some revenge on Bill Cipher's next reincarnation, since he had not been able to do so with Ian. When he found Toby, he expected to be content just to watch Karma do its work. However, Toby just so happened to be the most saintly, innocent, pathetic child one could imagine. Even Alcor couldn't find it in himself to just leave him out on the streets. He takes Toby in and legally adopts him under the alias 'Tyrone Pines.' After Dipper took him in, the supernatural forces that had been tormenting him behind the scenes were scared enough to leave him alone. Toby also finally got a medical check up and was officially diagnosed with asthma. Dipper made sure that he got properly treated, went to school, ate well, and was happy, despite Toby being the reincarnated soul of his worst enemy, and despite Dipper's lingering fear that Bill might once again emerge as he did with Ian - and that Dipper's own growing attachment to Toby would become the strongest weapon Bill could possibly use against him. Due to this fear, though Dipper gradually comes to like Toby and even subconsciously thinks of him as his son, he refuses to admit this, even to himself. He repeatedly tells himself that everything he does for Toby isn't for his sake or because he cares about the boy; it's only to ensure that he doesn't turn back into Bill, however unlikely this is to actually occur. Toby would later on become Maddie's babysitter, as well as something like a big brother to her. This is made easier when he becomes employed at the Grenda von Fundhauser Wildlife Reserve in Gravity Falls, since he's always around anyway. When Maddie is six, Toby also adopts two five-year-old children, Sam and Sophie, who are twins removed from a bad family situation themselves. Sadly, he dies relatively young. The exact detils of his death vary from story to story. Some examples include him being shot while out on an errend, or being abducted by a cult and dying trying to protect Maddie. Personality Toby had very low self esteem. He thought everything was always his fault, even when it was not. Sometimes, this extended to the point of being self centered, as he thought everything revolved around him (even if it was in a negative way). This could lead to him getting involved in problems that had nothing to do with him at all. He almost constantly apologized, even when things were not his fault. He also had a tendency to expect the worst in any given situation. Overall, he was a sweet child who would never hurt anyone intentionally. Appearance He had blond hair and severe burn scars on the left side of his face, blinding him in one eye. As an adult, he was taller than Dipper. He is often drawn as a cute and innocent looking child. Abilities and weaknesses * He was allergic to cinnamon. * He was allergic to butterflies. * He was allergic to Yggdrasil Herb, aka "Dipnip." * He had asthma. * He had the sight so he can see auras, but only negative ones. This was because he lost the eye that perceived good auras. * He was very good at reading people, especially Alcor. * He was fairly proficient at knitting. * He had an amazing singing voice but was too shy to sing in front of others, afraid he would annoy them. Trivia * He got a new eye later on. Some theorized his artificial eye resembled Bipper, but it was more likely that he simply received a normal looking prosthetic. * Dipper legally adopted Toby under his guise as Tyrone. * Toby couldn't decide between calling Alcor "Tyrone" or "dad" so ended up calling him "Dadrone". It stuck, to the point that Maddie also used it at times. * He slouched. * He was terrified of yellow triangles (especially if they had eyes in them). * He was Australian. * His favorite color was yellow. * He could see auras. * Toby was marked, “in the most tsundere way possible,” by Alcor. * Sometimes Toby heard a voice in his head that was an echo of Bill. * He gained some demon mannerisms and manipulative abilities due to hanging around Alcor all the time. * Once, he dressed up as a cinnamon bun for Halloween. * Alcor’s demon sheep followed Toby to school. * He became very superstitious. * He adopted 2 kids. * He loved synthesized music, even though it gave him a headache. * He was asexual. * His death varied from story to story, but he was shown dying protecting Maddie or geting shot by thieves. * He could hold his liquor. * He usually made up his own substitutions for swear words such as 'glitter and bowties' or 'Alcor's buttwings'. However, when he wanted to, he knew how to swear like a sailor. * He once dressed up as a suit-wearing demon for a play at his school, which nearly gave Alcor a heart attack. Relationships Dipper Pines Dipper hated Bill's very soul because the demon ruined his life, effectively cursing him with his demonic nature and immortality. He feared Bill's soul due to the Ian incident. This meant that he didn't like Toby at first; initially, he just wanted to watch karma do its work and enjoy the show. After watching Toby for a while, he started to feel sorry for him and took him in. Though he claimed that he was taking care of Toby purely to make sure that Toby didn't start acting like Bill, he actually loved Toby like the son he never had. He later trusted Toby to take care of Maddie, a reincarnation of Mabel and Dipper's adoptive daughter. When they first met, Toby was scared of Alcor. When Toby found out that his soul was originally Bill Cipher's, Toby felt extremely sorry for everything Bill did. Toby loved Dipper as his father and believed that Dipper's entrance into his life was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was also aware that Dipper did truly care for him. Maddie Maddie was one of Mabel's reincarnations, adopted by Alcor after Toby moved out. Toby was her main babysitter and had been since she was an infant. They considered each other siblings. Jared Cross Jared was a reincarnation of Soos and one of Toby's best friends. Bridget King Bridget was Toby's other best friend, and they become somewhat of a platonic couple. She was also an Acacia reincarnation. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Pines Category:Bill reincarnations Category:Humans